


missing you like crazy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy shit going down, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unreliable Narrator, seriously my brain is fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My brain felt pleasantly fuzzy; there was nothing quite like a little bit of vodka mixed with some delicious human life force to take the pain away. Asher had been taken. We’d spent so many lovely years together only to have him ripped away from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	missing you like crazy

**Author's Note:**

> These are my friend's characters that she let me use for this particular piece. :D Universe is completely hers. I just added my own dose of creepy with these dudes. :P

My brain felt pleasantly fuzzy; there was nothing quite like a little bit of vodka mixed with some delicious human life force to take the pain away. Asher had been taken. We’d spent so many lovely years together only to have him ripped away from me.

 _That_ lot thought they were saving Asher, but in reality, all they were doing was hurting him. He’d been happy with me; we’d been happy together. Now they had ruined that happiness by taking Asher from the only real home he’d ever known.

What cowards they all were, though. They’d taken Asher in a moment of weakness-- one of the few I’ve had, I might add. They took advantage of it, honestly. In my rare moment of weakness, their annoying invasion weakened me even further so I couldn’t look for Asher. Instead, I walked the streets late at night, drowning my sorrows in liquor.

How low I had sunk. My current state both embarrassed and irritated me. If any police spotted me in this condition, I might be jailed for public intoxication. Breaking out of jail cell would pose no challenge, but it would certainly add to my mortification.

I crossed the street, intending to go back to my loft, but then I caught sight of a pretty thing walking down the street. He had coppery red curls contrasting pleasantly with warm brown skin that was dusted with freckles. Oh, and he had these beautiful grey eyes.

Naturally, I couldn’t resist “accidentally” bumping into him. 

“I’m sorry. I suppose my mind isn’t with me today.” I was quick to apologize because how could you not apologize to that adorable boy? He reminded me greatly of Asher.

He shook his head. “You don’t have to apologize. It was my fault-- I should’ve been watching where I was going.” 

“It’s all right.” I smiled at him, leaning closer than was probably necessary, but I wanted to see how easily flustered he could become. “Why is someone as lovely as you out alone so late at night?”

“I… I was only taking a walk to clear my head,” he said, eyes wide.

“Well, I’m glad I ran into you… oh, I’m afraid I didn’t get your name.”

“B-Breccan.”

I smiled again. “Nice to meet you, Breccan. Be careful on your walk home-- you never know who’s out there.”

It was painful to walk away from such a lovely boy, but like with Asher, I would have to bide my time. There was no way someone would take Breccan away from me like they had taken Asher. At the start of it, Breccan would be resistant, but, in time, he’d come to see that he would have a better life with me.

Luck would have it that I needed only a few days to gather information on Breccan and his routine. Admittedly, I could’ve done it in a shorter amount of time, but I enjoyed watching him. The boy was just so lovely. If only Asher could meet him one day, my life would be complete.

I intended to take Breccan after watching him for two wonderful weeks. One day, I left my home early, completely sober, but this annoying creature blocked my path. He was blond and reeked of _something_ not human.

“May I help you?”

He rolled his eyes. “The only way you can help me is by backing off Breccan. He is _mine_. I found him first.”

“Well, that is an interesting development, but you could be lying.”

“Doesn’t matter to me if you believe my words or not,” the annoying blond creature said as he took a step forward. “I will have no trouble disposing of you. If only you had left _my_ toy alone, then you might have gotten to live out the rest of your pathetic life pining away for that other boy of yours. Unlike you, I do know how to keep ahold of my toys.”

When he showed me his true form, I knew what he was. A god was a formidable opponent but not one I couldn’t take down. Certain spells were useful against such creatures. In order for me to learn them, I had made great sacrifices. However, I had known it would benefit me one day.

Clearly, this was going to be the day, whether I liked it or not.

“I intend to keep Breccan by my side for a long time. Perhaps, if you live, you’ll see us every now and then. If you happen to see us, try not to let your jealousy get the best of you," I said.

He attacked me as expected. I won’t lie and say I wasn’t abit concerned about the glowing ball of energy coming my way. The first one hit me. I dodged the second one. I had only a few seconds to think of what I would use against this foolish god. His blasts might hurt, but they would cause no serious damage or stop me in any way.

“I’m guessing you don’t have much of a fight in you,” he said, a smirk on his face. “Shame, I was looking forward to humiliating you.”

After a fourth blast, I summoned some of my own energy. It appeared in the shape of a whip and was completely black. That was not intentional, of course. It was simply how my power worked.

“I think I will be the one humiliating you,” I said.

Smirking, I lashed out at the god, not expecting him to fall down easily, but with my weapon out, I could easily bat away his blasts of energy. When I could see the god getting worn out, I put all my power into one last hit.

It quickly struck him down, much to my amusement. The amusement was mostly internal because I was pretty exhausted myself right now.

“Breccan will be quite happy with me. Remember that.”

I turned and left, intending to take Brecan as soon as possible.

~*~

I’d said I’d never go back, but here I was. It felt wrong being out there without _him_. As I continued further into Master’s home, I realized I heard another voice-- a softer one.

My heart sank. Had I already been replaced?

“Master?” I called out nervously, yelping in surprise when I was suddenly embraced from behind.

“I knew you’d find your way back to me, my lovely Asher,” Master cooed. “Let me introduce you to my newest pet, Breccan. You two will get along wonderfully.”

“So I… wasn’t replaced?”

“Of course not. I just couldn’t resist taking such a beautiful creature. Surely you understand that, Asher.”

I nodded. “I understand, Master. I also missed you.”

They took me away with the intention of saving me, but all they did was make me miss Master more. It was why I left and escaped back to him in the first place. A small part of me was disgusted with my actions, but mostly I felt relieved to be back in his arms.

“Good boy. Do you want to meet Breccan?”

“Breccan?”

“My new pet.”

Nodding, I felt apprehensive about meeting Breccan. I didn’t know whether to be excited or jealous about Master having another pet. 

I heard sniffling as I got closer to the living room. There I saw the boy who must have been Breccan, and I had to agree with Master. He was beautiful.

“Did he take you too?” Breccan asked, hiccuping as he spoke. “I want to go home.”

“I wanted to go home too, but I had no home to go back to-- at least not one where people cared about me,” I muttered, trying not to think of my family. Thinking of them always made me sick to my stomach. “Master wouldn’t have taken you unless he thought it was for the best.”

“I was lonely before, but--” Breccan shook his head. He looked ready to break out in a fit of sobs again.

Master smiled softly. “Asher, why don’t you spend some time with Breccan for awhile? I need to go out to run some errands, and I doubt he wants to be left alone in a strange place all by himself.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Excellent! See you two lovely boys soon.”

I approached Breccan and sat beside him. He still looked ready to cry. “You’ll be happy here, I promise. In the beginning, I didn’t think I would be, but Master always puts me first. He’ll do the same for you.”

“But he took me.”

I winced. “Yeah, Master’s methods are questionable at best, but he does mean well, Breccan. I swear.” 

Breccan shook his head in response. When I noticed he was about to cry, I was overcome with the urge to give him comfort, so I decided to kiss him. Breccan gasped into the kiss but didn’t pull away, which urged me to deepen the kiss, pushing my tongue into Breccan’s mouth.

Before Master, I hadn’t been experienced in any of this. It was clear the same went for Breccan. I would be happy to teach him what Master had taught me.

“I’m scared,” Breccan said after I broke the kiss. “Not of you, Asher-- you’re nice.”

I blinked. “You’ll see that Master is too.”

“I… I’ve never…”

He didn’t have to finish the sentence. I understood what he was trying to say. All I wanted to do was make Breccan comfortable. Not just for Master’s sake but also his own.

“I hadn’t done anything when Master first found me. He taught me a lot-- though I shouldn’t say any more. Master will want to be your first. It’s only proper.” I kissed Breccan again, but this time, I deepened the kiss even more than I had the one before. Breccan whimpered, clinging to me as I ran a hand down the front of his body.

My fingers brushed the hem of his pants when I heard footsteps.

“Oh, I see you two have gotten acquainted,” Master chuckled. “I’m very pleased the two of you are getting along so well.”

I released Breccan and noticed his trembles had subsided some. Unable to resist, I pulled him into another hug. It seemed like Master couldn’t resist either because he wrapped his arms around us both.

Finally, I felt like I was home and eventually, Breccan would feel it, too.


End file.
